legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Vertigo Loop Racetrack
Racing Strategy Like most races in LEGO Universe, the most important leg of the race is within the first minute, when you cement your lead. It is easiest to take the lead on this track if, at the very start of the race, you move as close to the wall as possible. This forces other racers into the middle of the turn which will slow them down and allow you a brief window to slip into the lead. Depending on the number of racers you will see more or less imagination power ups. Keep in mind that you should ALWAYS take advantage of as much of the imagination as possible. When accumulating imagination, feel free to boost just before grabbing a crate so as to maximize the boost you receive. In addition to gaining the immediate lead, also consider that you must cement your lead as well. Do this by grabbing as much of the surrounding imagination as possible, there is no penalty for being greedy. By reducing the amount of imagination your opponents can reach you prevent them from being able to catch up. Lastly, NEVER under any circumstance, allow yourself to get smashed. The actual race can be divided into about 9 critical parts: 1: The first turn, this is where you get into the lead! Stick to the inside of the turn and don't get smashed, there isn't any imagination here. On your 2nd and 3rd lap, if you took the top route and have a full charge, hold out from boosting until you reach the turn, then boost so as to avoid losing speed. 2: The first stretch, there is a small field of imagination branching out in two directions. Grab the middle orb and take the right set of orbs. You should have 5 by now if you are in a 6 player race. 3: The first jump, there will be a few orbs at the base and two stings of 3 orbs each. Take the inside of the turn and grab the right-most orb, which should (given that you are in a 6 persone race) give you your first full charge. Boost and be sure to grab the 3 orbs in front of you. 4: There is a stretch as soon as you land. If you had a full boost, you should hit the ground running, otherwise you may lose speed, which must be avoided. Ahead there will be another cluster of imagination. Grab as many as possible for your next full charge. 5: Ahead should be two tight turns, the inside having 2 orbs, the outside with 4. Take the inside of one turn and the outside of the other, depending on where you are on the track. When you hit 6, boost again. 6: Next is another straight stretch with one or two maelstrom barrels. AVOID THESE AT ALL COSTS. There will also be a few clusters of imagination and a crate. Grab as many orbs as possible and boost into the crate. Use your boost to hit the next curve ahead without losing speed. 7: Next is the long stretch. On either side is a boost strip, in the middle are clusters of imagination and a crate. If there is a player ahead of you (which there shouldn't be) they will likely grab the crate. If not, you should. One strategy is to take the middle route grabbing imagination, another is to take a strip and swerve out to grab the crate. Beyond the boost strips will be two maelstrom barrels which you should avoid. 8: After the barrels will be a large jump. Angle your jump depending on which of the next few routes you will take, but do not clip the sides of the ramp or you could lose control. 9a: If you hit the jump at an angle and aim for one of the side ramps, you will be taking the top route. This route is longer but has more boosts. At the start of the ramp there MAY be a crate. Try to grab it and boost further up the ramp. There will be 3 orbs on the ramp, as well as a few more on the overhang ahead. Try and grab 6 and boost into the crate off the edge and go back to part 1. 9b: If you hit the jump at a small angle you will take the low route. There will be less imagination and possibly a crate. This route is shorter and far simpler. Photos Vertigo Loop doesn't have any photos?! Somebody get some, please! [[User:Rioforce|'Rio']] ' I am a Free Player!! ' 16:55, December 6, 2011 (UTC)